Der Hauch der Zeit
by Lessah
Summary: Als Lisa Plenske anfängt zu studieren verändert eine Begegnung ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben. Lisas POV
1. Kapitel 1

Hier ist meine neue FF. Die Idee kam mir schon vor Jahren als ich einen Song von Glashaus gehört habe (den Song verrat ich nicht...verrät zu viel über den Verlauf der Geschichte ;)). Danke an Bina, die mir an gewissen Stellen immer wieder geholfen hat und mir auch neue Ideen für den Verlauf der Geschichte gegeben hat...danke Sweety :)

**Kapitel 1**

Der Tag, an dem sich mein Leben grundlegend veränderte ist auf den Tag genau 2 Jahre, 6 Monate und 3 Tage her. Warum ich mich so gut daran erinnern kann? Ich weiß es nicht, aber wahrscheinlich, weil ich vorher nie etwas Gleichwertiges empfunden habe.

Oh, Entschuldigung. Das ist mir jetzt aber wirklich peinlich ich red' hier einfach drauf los, ohne mich richtig vorzustellen. Also ich heiße Lisa, eigentlich Elisabeth Maria, bin 27 Jahre alt, wohne in Kanada und habe einmal in Berlin gelebt, studiert und...Nein, dazu kommen wir später.  
Damit ihr versteht, warum sich mein Leben vor gut 2½ Jahren so veränderte möchte ich euch nun meine Geschichte erzählen.  
Wo soll ich nur anfangen.. Kindheit?...Schulzeit?...Hmm, ja das könnte passen. Wobei _ER_ ja immer gesagt hat, dass es den perfekten Anfang sowieso nicht gebe...egal.  
In den ersten Jahren meines Lebens bin ich in der DDR aufgewachsen. Das Dorf, in dem ich gelebt habe heißt Göberitz und liegt bei Berlin. _ER_ nannte es damals immer Lisas kleine Märchenwelt, in dem einem sogar der gestiefelte Kater und Rotkäppchen auf der Straße oder in der Kaufhalle begegnen könnten. Außerdem meinte er immer, dass meine rosarote Brille diesen Eindruck noch verstärke und er wahrscheinlich auf einem weißen Schimmel angeritten kommen müsste um mich aus meinem holden Dachverließ zu befreien. Seltsamerweise war ich nie gekränkt, wenn _ER_ das sagte, weil ich aus meinem tiefsten Inneren heraus wusste, dass _ER _es nie böse meinte oder mich damit aufziehen wollte, es ist halt einfach seine Art die Dinge zu sehen und ihnen einen Namen zu geben.  
In der Schule hab ich immer zu den Besten gehört, was mir nicht unbedingt zu großer Beliebtheit verholfen hat. Außerdem waren meine rückblickend ziemlich unmodische Brille und meine Zahnspange auch nicht gerade hilfreich um in den Kreis der Oberen Liga aufzusteigen.  
Nebenbei gesagt, was andere Frauen einen Tag nennen, an dem die Frisur nicht sitzt hatte ich bisher mein Leben lang, meine Haare wollten nie so, wie ich es wollte.  
Aber trotz meines nun sagen wir mal nicht gerade vorteilhaften Äußeren hatte ich immerhin zwei sehr, sehr gute Freunde – Jürgen und Yvonne.  
Wenn ich mich daran zurück erinnere, wie Jürgen und ich uns damals kennengelernt haben muss ich heute noch irgendwie schmunzeln auch wenn mir damals nicht gerade nach lachen zumute gewesen war. Ich hatte schon mit 4 Jahren meine erste Brille und nicht etwa eine schöne bunte, kindgerechte bei der die anderen Kinder nicht gleich anfangen dich zu hänseln, sondern das älteste und ungünstigste Modell, was es damals beim Optiker gab. Wenn ich heute die Fotos von damals sehe frage ich mich manchmal, wie meine Eltern mir bloß so etwas antun konnten. Jedenfalls war ich auch gezwungen sie an jenem Tag zu tragen, an dem Jürgen Decker meinen Weg kreuzte... Natürlich haben viele Kinder den Drang sich gegen Schwächere zu verbünden, gerade wenn es um die Dorfjugend ging, doch ich war ein besonderes Exemplar Marke "Friedfertig, Scheu und sich nicht wehrend" auf das es besonders Manfred Olchewski abgesehen hatte. Den ganzen Vormittag versuchten Manfred und sein Gefolge mir meine Brille mit gezielten Ablenkungsmanövern streitig zu machen, bis es ihnen nach dem Mittagessen endlich gelang, das rosarote Modell Marke "Lisa Plenske" in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Ich konnte schon damals recht wenig ohne mein zweites Paar Augen sehen und so tapste ich halbblind über den Hof und lief irgendwann gegen ein anderes Kind während Manfred und seine Freunde weiter ihren Spaß an mir hatten und immer wieder so taten als würden sie mir die Brille zurück geben wollen. Ich weiß nicht, woher fünfjährige Kinder so gemein sein können, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sich Manfred seinen älteren Bruder zum Vorbild genommen, der an der Spitze der so genannten "Dorfrebellen" stand und Schwierigkeiten praktisch magisch anzog und seine Freunde machten es ihm einfach nach. Jedenfalls war das besagte Kind, gegen das ich lief kein anderer als Jürgen Decker, der sofort sah in was für einer Misere ich mich befand. Kurz darauf hatte ich dann auch meine Brille wieder. Zwar waren die Gläser voller Fingerabdrücke, aber ich konnte wenigstens wieder etwas erkennen. So nahm ich dann auch wahr, wie der mehr als schmächtige Jürgen dem korpulenten Manni samt Gefolge drohte, dass beim nächsten Mal Jens Decker auftauchen und das Problem auf "seine Weise" lösen würde. Dazu sollte man wissen, dass neben dem Rebellen Olchewski die örtlichen Boxfreunde um Jens Decker den Ton in der Göberitzer Jugend angaben – sehr zur Freude von Jens' kleinem Bruder Jürgen. Tja, und kannte man einen Jürgen Decker und konnte sich sogar zu seinen Freunden zählen, kam man ebenfalls in diesen Genuss des besonderen "Personenschutzes".  
Seit dieser Begegnung sind wir beide immer füreinander da, wir können uns hundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen und wissen wenn es dem anderen nicht gut geht. Ich bin glücklich, dass es Jürgen gibt, denn sonst hätte ich wohl einige Zeiten in meinem Leben nicht durchgestanden.  
Yvonne hingegen hab ich damals in der 2. Klasse kennengelernt, als sie unsere Schule als "neuer Wirbelwind" beehrte. Ich glaub ihre Eltern sind aus dem tiefsten Sachsen nach Göberitz gezogen, weil ihr Vater bei uns in der LPG Arbeit bekommen hatte. Naja so ganz sicher bin ich mir dabei nicht mehr, aber wie und warum es Yvonne nach Göberitz verschlagen hat, ist ja auch egal. Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie da war und wir Freunde wurden. Jedenfalls redete sie gleich am ersten Tag soviel, dass ich kaum zu Wort kam und lud sich danach praktisch jeden Tag von selbst zu uns ein, dass eine Freundschaft für' s Leben praktisch besiegelt war. Yvonne wollte alles mit "Pepp" versehen, wie sie es nannte und inspirierte mich und Jürgen immer zu den absurdesten Ideen, denen ich mich dann kurz vor Torschuss meist doch entzog. Lisa Plenske war eben zu anständig und ängstlich um irgendwem Streiche zu spielen oder gar andere Dinge in Angriff zu nehmen. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um solche Dinge wie Liebe und Jungs ging, die im pubertären Stadium auch in meine kleine Fantasiewelt Einzug hielten. Man beachte, die Betonung liegt auf Fantasie, denn außerhalb meiner eigenen kleinen Welt, bekam ich nicht mehr als ein schüchternes "Hallo" heraus, wenn ein Junge sich mir näherte. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um Markus Schmidt ging - DEN Schulschwarm schlechthin. Ich glaube die Hefte die seinen Namen zierten könnten einem ganzen Dorf in der Mongolei einheizen. Auch wieder so eine Sache bei der ich heute schmunzeln muss und _ER_, nicht Daniel, würde es bestimmt wieder als 1a Beispiel für meine rosarote Brille anfügen. Yvonne machte es sich in dieser Phase meinen Lebens natürlich zur Aufgabe, der kleinen, vernebelten Lisa ihren Prinzen zu verschaffen - mit dem Resultat, dass Daniel sprichwörtlich in Flammen aufging, da ich bei der Gruppenarbeit im Chemieunterricht vor lauter Aufregung den Gasbrenner umstieß und seiner Lieblingsjacke damit das Leben nahm. Dass er mich danach mied, als wäre ich der Teufel in Person, verstand sich natürlich von selbst.  
Jürgen versuchte danach mich aus meinem Tal der Tränen zu reißen, indem er mich mit dem Kapitän der Schach AG auf Göberitzer Expedition schickte - jedoch endete dies dann damit, das Johannes bei dem plötzlich aufkommenden Gewitter wie ein Kleinkind zu weinen anfing und ich uns aus dem Göberitzer Forst lotsen musste, während Johannes sich schmerzhaft an meinen Arm klammerte. Vielleicht liegt darin auch meine Antipathie gegen Schach begründet..  
Jedenfalls, war man in unserer Dreierkonstellation, von Jürgen, Yvonne und mir, immer mit dem Code "Die 3 Musketiere" betitelt, nie allein...und hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nie die Chance dazu. Später kam laut Jürgen unser persönlicher D'Artagnan dazu.  
Auch Yvonne hat mir in den letzten Jahren sehr geholfen und mich immer wieder aufgebaut, wenn mich der Mut oder etwas anderes verlassen hatte.  
Wer weiß, wo ich heute ohne die beiden wäre...

Mein Abitur hab ich ziemlich gut bestanden...okay, ich bin ehrlich, auch wenn mir das ein wenig, nein sogar sehr unangenehm ist und _ER_ bestimmt wieder lachen würde, weil ich im Moment total verlegen bin und schon merke wie sich wieder einmal meine Wangen knallrot färben, es war das Beste des ganzen Jahrgangs 2000 meines Gymnasiums. Eigentlich wollte ich nach dem Abi sofort studieren.  
Ja, die Uni war schon immer mein ganz großer Traum. Ich wollte BWL mit Nebenfach Mathematik studieren und hatte sogar schon meine Zulassung, aber wie es so häufig im Leben ist kam es anders als gedacht. Meine Eltern konnten sich das Studium mit all seinen Kosten nicht mehr leisten, da mein Vater seinen Job verloren hatte und Mama auch nur so viel verdiente, dass es gerade so zum überleben reichte. Wir mussten zu dieser Zeit den sprichwörtlichen Pfennig dreimal umdrehen. Klar habe ich Unterstützung beantragt, BAföG wie diese Unterstützung so schön heißt. Ich hatte in solchen Sachen aber noch nie wirklich viel Glück und so auch dieses Mal...ich hätte grad mal so viel bekommen, dass es für das Mensaessen gereicht hätte. Warum? Das hab ich bis heute nicht verstanden.  
So musste ich mich also für die nächsten Jahre von dem Traum zu studieren verabschieden und eine Lehre beginnen. Meine Eltern meinten es sei zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Beste für mich und so begann ich meine Lehre als Bürokauffrau in der Kreisverwaltung unseres Landkreises. Die Lehre machte Spaß und dort konnte ich beweisen, was ich drauf hatte. Trotz meines sehr guten Abschlusses wurde ich nicht übernommen und so bewarb ich mich nochmals mit neuer Hoffnung für das BWL-Studium. Ich wurde tatsächlich ein zweites Mal zugelassen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich damals war. Sollte mein Traum vom Studium nun doch endlich in Erfüllung gehen? Durfte ich überhaupt davon träumen? Klar war da immer noch die Stimme im Hinterkopf, die mir immer wieder sagte, dass ich es sowieso vergessen könne, da ich mir das Studium nicht leisten konnte. Doch dieses Mal meinte das Schicksal es gut mit mir und ich bekam so viel BAföG, dass ich es mir endlich leisten konnte zu studieren...meinen kleinen Traum zu verwirklichen.  
Trotzdem bewarb ich mich noch für eine Teilzeitstelle, denn ich wollte auch praktische Erfahrungen sammeln und nebenbei meine Eltern etwas unterstützen.  
Ich schickte an die verschiedensten Firmen Bewerbungen und einige luden mich sogar zu Vorstellungsgesprächen ein. Doch sobald ich dort erschien waren all meine Referenzen, mein super Abi, die Lehre, die ich mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte und auch meine ganzen freiwilligen Aktivitäten in der Gemeinde unwichtig. Es zählte nur noch mein Äußeres. Die Personalchefs sahen nur die dicke Brille, die Zahnspange, die ich mit 23 Jahren immer noch tragen musste, meine unbändigen Haare und meinen altmodischen Kleidungsstil. Letztendlich wurden dann immer die weniger qualifizierten Bewerberinnen genommen. Warum? Sie sahen super aus.  
Jedoch die Firma, von der ich es am wenigsten erwartet hatte stellte mich dann tatsächlich ein. Es war Kerima Moda, eines der größten Modeunternehmenn Deutschlands.  
Ihr könnt euch meine Verwunderung sicherlich vorstellen, als mir der Personalchef Max Petersen sagte, dass sie mich aufgrund meiner außergewöhnlich guten Referenzen als Assistentin des Juniorchefs einstellen würden. Ich, die graue Maus aus der Märchenwelt Göberitz wurde die Assistentin von David Seidel, dem Playboy der deutschen Modebranche. Erst sehr viel später wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nur zur Beruhigung seiner Verlobten Mariella von Brahmberg eingestellt wurde.  
Tja, und wie sollte es anders sein ich, das Landei ohne jegliche Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe, verliebte mich in den Juniorchef.  
Heute mit inzwischen fast 4 Jahren Abstand erkenne ich immer mehr, dass diese ganze angebliche Verliebtheit nie mehr war als eine Schwärmerei. Doch wie sollte ich das damals erkennen? Ich hatte mich doch außer für Daniel Schmidt vorher nie wirklich für Jungs interessiert. Es gab in der Schulzeit für mich immer nur meine Freunde und Bücher.  
Ich liebe es nämlich zu lesen, dann kann ich mich immer in andere Welten träumen und Abstand von meinem Leben und all meinen Problemen nehmen. Es gibt kaum etwas tolleres als die in den Büchern beschriebenen Welten und Geschichten in meiner Phantasie Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen...außer _IHN_...Damals hab ich immer auf der Fensterbank in meinem Zimmer gesessen. Heute setze ich mich an den Strand in der Nähe von Victoria, der Hauptstadt vom westlich gelegenen British Columbia, und versuche mit der Hilfe meiner Bücher dem Alltag zu entfliehen. In letzter Zeit bin ich immer häufiger am Strand. Ich glaube es hat damit zu tun, dass dieser lebensverändernde Tag von dem ich am Anfang gesprochen habe demnächst 3 Jahre her ist.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Wo war ich? Ach ja, meine Einstellung bei Kerima und, dass ich zum Studium zugelassen wurde und es mir auch endlich leisten konnte.  
Es ist schon seltsam, wenn man als graue Maus, die keinerlei Erfahrungen hat und dann auch noch vom Land kommt in einer großen Modefirma arbeitet. Ich wurde ständig von allen seltsam angestarrt, selbst von den Azubis, die viel jünger waren als ich. Als wär' ich ein abstoßendes Insekt das niemand näher betrachten wollte. Wenn ich zum Cateringbereich lief, merkte ich, wie man hinter mir anfing zu tuscheln. Solch ein Verhalten tut weh und ich glaub deswegen hielt ich auch so lange an der Vorstellung fest ich würde David Seidel lieben. Es war einfach leichter zu ertragen, wenn ich mich in meine Tagträume flüchten konnte, in denen er mich erhörte und ich wunderschön war. Dass das Leben aber keine Traumwelt ist wurde mir immer wieder bewusst, wenn er mich für seine intriganten Spielchen gegen Richard von Brahmberg, seinen Schwager in Spe und in seinen Augen ein unglaublicher Fiesling, benutzte. Seltsamerweise war Herr von Brahmberg zu mir nie so verletzend, wie zu David, obwohl sich doch sonst jeder über mich lustig machte. Wenn ich heute an meine ersten Wochen bei Kerima zurückdenke war Richard komischerweise wirklich der Einzige, der mich als Assistentin zu schätzen wusste und nicht über mich lästerte. David benutzte mich aber nicht nur für seine Intrigen gegen seinen Fast-Schwager. Er benutzte mich auch als Alibi, wenn er mal wieder mit einem dieser Kleiderständer verschwand und seine Verlobte nichts davon wissen sollte. Natürlich deckte, ich verliebtes Dummchen ihn.  
Zum Glück fing die Uni erst 6 Wochen nach meiner Einstellung bei Kerima an und so hatte ich Zeit mich auf den Job als Davids Assistentin einzustellen.  
Ich freute mich riesig auf mein Studium. BWL wollte ich schon immer studieren, da ich schon immer ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Zahlen hatte. Je näher der Studienbeginn kam desto aufgeregter wurde ich. Ich konnte nachts schon gar nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Meine Eltern machten sich unglaubliche Sorgen, ob ich der Doppelbelastung von Studium und Arbeit standhalten würde. Doch ich hatte es mir in den Kopf gesetzt und fest vor es durchzuziehen.  
Der erste Unitag war aufregend. Bei der Einführungsveranstaltung für uns Erstsemester bekam ich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, wie es sein würde mitten in Berlin studieren zu dürfen, dort wo Touristen ihre Sightseeing-Touren machten. Dieses Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass ich mich nach den ersten Veranstaltungen in den Innenhof des Hauptgebäudes setzte, in meiner Hand einen Kaffee, um erstmal zur Ruhe zu kommen, was mir übrigens nicht wirklich gelang.  
Nun saß ich dort und beobachtete die anderen Studenten. Einige saßen in Gruppen zusammen, genossen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Herbstes oder aßen ihr Mittagessen, welches sie sich grad' aus der angrenzenden Mensa geholt hatten. Andere saßen allein mit einem Buch oder Lernunterlagen auf der Wiese. Dieses Bild meines ersten Unitages werde ich wohl ewig vor Augen haben, denn damit begann eine Zeit in meinem Leben, die ich nie vergessen werde. Ich möchte es auch gar nicht, denn sie hat mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich heute bin und auf den ich in gewisser Weise stolz sein kann.  
Während ich also im Innenhof saß und meinen Kaffee genoss, kam eine Studentin an mir vorbei und drückte mir einen Flyer in die Hand. Mein erster Impuls war es dieses Stück Papier in den nächsten Papierkorb zu werfen. Doch bevor ich es wegwarf schaute ich mir diesen Flyer dann doch an...die Neugier war einfach zu groß. Darauf war von der Party zum Semesterbeginn die Rede, die am kommenden Freitag stattfinden sollte. Ich überlegte, ob ich dort hingehen sollte, entschied mich dann aber zu Jürgen zu fahren und die Sache mit ihm zu besprechen. Ich war eben immer noch das unsichere kleine Mädchen, welches manchmal einfach nicht wusste, was es tun sollte.  
Jürgen hatte sich inzwischen seinen eigenen kleinen Traum erfüllt. Er war Besitzer eines kleinen Kiosks, der sich in der Nähe des Alexanderplatzes befand. Das hieß für mich, dass ich nur zwei S-Bahn-Stationen von meinen Lieblingsschokoriegeln entfernt war.  
Seltsamerweise ließ mich dieses Gefühl, welches ich schon die ganze Zeit in der Uni gespürt hatte auch auf dem Weg zur S-Bahn nicht los. Es war als würde mich etwas Großes erwarten. Selbst in der S-Bahn war ich noch immer eigenartig euphorisch...dieses Gefühl war irgendwie nicht greifbar, ich begriff nicht weshalb ich mich so fühlte...war es wirklich nur der erste Unitag?  
Als ich in die S-Bahn einstieg fiel mir ein junger Mann auf, er saß mir gegenüber und war in irgendein Magazin vertieft, das ich nicht kannte. Er war ungefähr in meinem Alter, hatte dunkle Locken und in dem Moment, in dem er kurz seinen Kopf hob und in meine Richtung guckte versank ich in seinen Augen. Sie waren von einem dunklen Schokoladenbraun und unglaublich faszinierend. Es wäre bestimmt peinlich geworden, wenn er mitbekommen hätte wie ich ihn anstarrte...oder hatte er es etwa schon längst? Ich wusste es nicht...vielleicht hatte er auch nur auf die Stationsanzeige geguckt. Er stieg bei der nächsten Station aus und ich fühlte mich auf einmal als hätte ich etwas verloren. Als hätte ich eben erst etwas gefunden, was mir nun wieder genommen wurde...dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ich nun schon den ganzen Tag hatte und, welches sich einfach nicht beschreiben ließ war stärker als je zuvor. Ich spürte es körperlich, dass er sich entfernte und es machte mich traurig.  
_Gott Lisa_, dachte ich bei mir _was ist nur los mit dir!?_...Ich hatte wohl in letzter Zeit einfach mal wieder zu viele Liebesromane gelesen. Anders konnte ich mir dieses Gefühl einfach nicht erklären.  
Als ich am S-Bahnhof Alexanderplatz ausstieg wusste ich, dass mich momentan nur mein Lieblingschokoriegel und mein bester Freund von diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl ablenken würde, dass mich einfach nicht losließ. Später würde ich mir einfach Mamas Lieblingskrimi vorknöpfen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel. Eins vorweg: ich bin nicht sehr gut darin Jürgen gut zu treffen...also bitte entschuldigt das. Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit:

**Kapitel 3  
**  
Also stürmte ich los zu Jürgen. Natürlich merkte er, dass mit mir irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dass ich zu verwirrt war, zu unruhig. Ich schob es auf den ersten Unitag und die damit verbundenen neuen Eindrücke. Ich verschwieg ihm jedoch, dass sich diese Verwirrtheit erst in der S-Bahn eingestellt hatte, erst als ich _IHN_ gesehen hatte. Doch innerlich zwang ich mich wieder dieses Gefühl auf die letzten Schmachtfetzen, die ich gelesen hatte zu schieben. Zum Glück glaubte mir Jürgen oder tat zu mindestens so, obwohl ich eigentlich eine wirklich miserable Lügnerin war.  
Also zeigte ich ihm den Flyer, der die Semesterparty ankündigte, damit er meine Lüge nicht doch noch durchschaute...schließlich war er ziemlich nah dran meinen Schwindel aufzudecken. Er zeigte die erhoffte Reaktion und war erst einmal von meinem Gefühlschaos abgelenkt. „Liselotte, da musst du unbedingt hingehen!" meinte er euphorisch. „Warum, denn?" fragte ich ihn „Ich kenn' doch da niemanden." „Und es ist ja auch so schwer auf so einer Party jemanden kennenzulernen:" zog Jürgen mich auf. „Ja, genau. Vor allem für eine Lisa Plenske." erwiderte ich sarkastisch „Jürgen ich hab mich doch noch nicht mal auf unserem Abiball getraut Markus nochmal anzusprechen...und den ich nicht kannte schließlich schon." „Du studierst doch jetzt...erfinde dich doch einfach ganz neu! Lisa Plenske 2.0.". Versuchte mir mein bester Freund etwa einzureden, dass ich meinen Kommilitonen etwas vormachen sollte, damit sie mich mochten? Glaubt Jürgen wirklich, dass ich mich bis Freitag so verändern konnte, dass ich meinen Kommilitonen nicht mit hochrotem Kopf und stotternd gegenüberstehe? „Hast du vergessen, was damals mit Markus passiert ist? Außerdem vergisst du, dass ich mich freiwillig gemeldet hab, als die Fähigkeit in jeden Fettnapf zu treten vergeben wurde. Außerdem...". Tja und mir fehlten die Worte. Das kriegte bis dahin nur mein lieber Jürgen hin.  
Ich weiß, die meisten verstehen meine fast schon krankhafte Schüchternheit nicht, aber nachdem ich Markus Schmidt in Brand gesteckt hatte versuchte ich es möglichst zu verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal geschah, in welcher Weise auch immer.  
Trotz meiner Bedenken schaffte es Jürgen mich mit den verschiedensten Argumenten zu überreden zu der Party zu gehen. Gut, er versprach mir auch mich zu begleiten und von allen Kerzen, Feuerzeugen usw. fernzuhalten. Ich kannte ihn jedoch inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, dass da noch mehr hinter steckte. Nicht ich war diejenige, die jemanden kennenlernen sollte, sondern er wollte eine von den hübschen Studentinnen erobern. Ich konnte ihn ja verstehen. Seit der Trennung von seiner letzten Freundin war schon einige Zeit vergangen und er meinte in letzter Zeit auch immer, dass es Zeit für eine neue zukünftige Frau Decker sei. Naja ich konnte ihn ja verstehen. Ich sehnte mich auch nach jemanden, der mich so liebte, wie ich war, das komplette Lisa-Plenske-Paket. Und wieder überkam mich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl und ich musste an den jungen Mann in der S-Bahn denken. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die Erfüllung meines Wunsches zum Greifen nah war.  
Natürlich rief Jürgen auch gleich Yvonne an, die er nicht so lange überreden brauchte wie mich, denn sie war, wie immer sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
Die Woche verging ohne weitere Aufregungen. Ich lernte meine Profs in den verschiedenen Vorlesungen kennen und begann mich langsam in der Uni zurechtzufinden. Ich verstand mich sogar ganz gut mit einer meiner Kommilitonin. Sie hieß Florence und stammte aus Kanada.

Dann war der Freitag, der Tag der Party, gekommen.  
Yvonne wartete mich schon bei Jürgen auf mich und schleppte mich gleich in ihre Wohnung, um an mir die neusten Stylingtipps aus ihrer Lieblingsmodezeitschrift auszuprobieren. Ich hatte gerade mal Zeit Jürgen „Hallo" und „Bis später" zu sagen.  
Nachdem ich ganz passabel aussah, wie Yvonne meinte, gings los zum Club, in dem die Semesterparty stattfinden sollte.  
Überraschenderweise amüsierte ich mich doch ganz gut. Die Musik gefiel mir und Jürgen hielt mich von allen Feuerstellen fern...ich konnte also niemanden in Brand stecken. Ich kam grad' von der Bar, wo ich Jürgen und mir den nächsten Drink geholt hatte...Yvonne war spurlos verschwunden...als ich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Natürlich erwischte ich genau in dem Moment den Fettnapf, als ich Jürgens Bier und meinen Rotwein in der Hand hielt und das wo ich sonst keinen Wein trinke. So landete also der Inhalt der Drinks auf dem Hemd des Mannes gegen den ich gelaufen war. „Oh Gott, dass...also dass tut mir echt...also echt leid" stammelte ich vor mich hin und das ging 'ne ganze Weile so. Als mich endlich traute aufzublicken sah ich _IHN_ mit einem spöttischem Grinsen im Gesicht. _Ohnein,dasdarfdochnichtwahrsein_, dachte ich. _DieseStadthatüberdreiMillion enEinwohnerund ichschütteausgerechnetdiesem MannmeineDrinksü ,liebesSchicksal?_ Sofort stellte sich dieses seltsame Gefühl ein, welches mich an meinem ersten Unitag nicht losließ. Es hatte also doch mit diesem Mann zu tun, oder? _NEIN, es sind die Kitschromane!_ Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt ziemlich oberflächlich und eigentlich bin ich das nicht, aber er sah noch besser aus, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. In seinen dunklen Augen lag noch immer etwas spöttisches, eine Neugier, die ich nicht definieren konnte.  
Sogar ich sah mit meinem geringen Interesse an Mode und mit der momentanen geistigen Verwirrtheit, dass seine Klamotten viel zu bunt waren und weder Hose noch Hemd zueinander passten. Nach einiger Zeit des Stammelns und des Schweigens bekam ich dann irgendwoher Servietten und versuchte mit eben diesen die Flecken zu entfernen. Ich tupfte also wie wild auf seinem Hemd herum und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. „Ich glaub du kannst aufhören." sagte er plötzlich mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Aber...aber, die...also die Flecken. Rotwein geht doch so schwer raus...und das Bier..." stammelte ich, wie der letzte Idiot vor mich hin. Vorsichtig nahm er meine Hände, die sich noch immer mit seinem Hemd beschäftigten und versuchte mir in die Augen zu sehen, wobei ich vor Scham immer wieder wegsah. Warum tat sich einfach kein Loch auf, in dem ich hätte verschwinden können...das klappte doch auch für Rumpelstilzchen. „Guck doch mal", sagte er noch immer in diesem seltsamen amüsierten Tonfall „bei diesem wilden Muster fällt der Rotweinfleck doch gar nicht auf, vielleicht wird das ja die neue Mode. Hemden mit Rotweinflecken und dann gibt's Werbung, die nur dich zeigen...das Gesicht der Erfinderin. So, und wenn du mir noch bei dem Drink, den ich mir grad' holen wollte Gesellschaft leistest und mir deinen Namen verrätst, dann verzeih ich dir vielleicht, dass ich deinetwegen wie diese Spelunke um die Ecke stinke.  
Ich nickte nur und hoffte er würde mir meine Verlegenheit nicht ansehen. Schließlich wurde ich schon bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit rot und in dieser Situation hatte meine Gesicht mit absoluter Sicherheit die Farbe eines gekochten Hummers angenommen.  
Damit nicht genug, denn auf einmal lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, was sicherlich damit zu tun hatte, dass er immer noch meine Hand hielt.  
Sollte ich ihm wirklich Gesellschaft leisten? Wollte er sich wirklich mit mir unterhalten? Mit mir, Lisa Plenske? Hatten die Kitschromane etwa doch Recht?..._Nein Lisa! Keine Kitschromane und sie haben auch nicht recht...das sind nur Bücher!  
_Es konnte doch nur ein Traum sein, dass er sich mit mir unterhalten wollte. Zugegeben, wenn es ein Traum war hätte ich nie wieder daraus erwachen wollen, weil die Vorstellung einfach zu schön war. Doch es war kein Traum, ich war wach und stand wie zu einer Statue erstarrt vor ihm. Er schaute mir noch immer in die Augen und fragte leise, ob es mir gut ginge, als hätte er Angst mich zu erschrecken, würde er lauter sprechen.  
Ich glaub ich hab ihm nie erzählt, dass er mich schon in diesem Moment ganz wuschig gemacht hatte, ein Fakt, der sich nie verändert hatte.  
Er guckte mich noch immer an und ich sah auch, wie sich sein Mund bewegte, aber ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Meine Ohren waren wie verstopft. Als hätte mir jemand Ohropax in die Ohren gestopft. Jürgen hatte ich schon vollkommen vergessen. Ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er meine Hand, die immer noch kribbelte berührt hatte. Als dann Jürgen neben uns auftauchte erschrak ich richtig. Es war als wäre ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück katapultiert worden auch wenn ich noch nicht wirklich wieder angekommen war. Natürlich begutachtete Jürgen meine neue Bekanntschaft von oben bis unten. Da räusperte sich Jürgen und meinte: "Ich bitte um Landeerlaubnis auf deinem kleinen Planeten, Lisa. Hallo Lisa!" Jürgen fuchtelte mir die ganze Zeit vor den Augen herum und trotzdem bekam ich nichts mit außer _IHN._Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu Jürgen um. _ER _konterte nur mit einem verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck: "Ach dann kennst du sie wohl?" "Ja, tu ich. Willst du raten woher?". Ich hätte Jürgen erschießen können, denn langsam hörte ich zumindestens wieder etwas und hätte bei seiner Aussage wieder im Boden versinken können. Aber irgendwie schien Jürgen damit _SEIN_ Komikzentrum getroffen zu haben, denn er beugte sich zu _IHM _und flüsterte _IHM _etwas ins Ohr. Bis heute will er mir nicht erzählen, was es war. Er meint dann immer, dass auch Männer ihre Geheimnisse bräuchten. Na ja, zu mindestens lächelte mich dieser junge Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Locken und diesen verwirrenden dunklen Augen an und sagte dann nur. "Ich bin Rokko." Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich damals über seinen Namen wunderte, aber das Warum ist vollkommen verschwunden, ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr.  
Da ich noch immer nichts sagte sahen mich zwei Augenpaare erwartungsvoll an. Wieder wachte ich aus einer Art Traumzustand auf und stotterte nur vor mich hin. Oh Mann, dachte ich, der denkt doch bestimmt, dass ich nicht mehr als zwei Gehirnzellen besitze. "Ah, sie ist mit einiger Verspätung wieder auf der Erde gelandet." das kam von Rokko, natürlich von wem sonst. Noch so eine Sache, an die ich mich nie gewöhnt habe, sein Humor und ehrlich gesagt will ich mich auch gar nicht daran gewöhnen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4  
**

Dieser Abend wird mir wohl für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Es ist, als wäre er in mein Gehirn gebrannt worden, denn selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte ihn nie vergessen...obwohl, ich will ja ehrlich sein. Es gab sie, die Tage und Stunden in denen ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte als einfach alles zu vergessen, nicht mehr daran erinnert zu werden, weil die Erinnerung einfach zu sehr schmerzte.  
Doch inzwischen bin ich froh, dass sich dieser Wunsch nie erfüllt hat. Es war der Beginn von etwas sehr Besonderem und allein für Sammy darf ich nicht vergessen was damals passierte. Er ist auch der Grund, warum ich begonnen hab meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Wenn Sammy diese Seiten irgendwann einmal lesen wird, wird er verstehen, dass der Abend noch aus einem ganz anderen Grund etwas Besonderes war. Ich lernte nicht nur Rokko kennen, jemand der mein Leben beeinflusst hat wie kein anderer, sondern es war auch das erste Mal, bis auf Jürgen und natürlich Papa, dass sich ein Mann freiwillig mit mir unterhalten wollte.  
Nachdem Jürgen gegangen war, irgendwie musste er gemerkt haben, dass ich mit Rokko allein sein wollte, denn er zwinkerte mir zu als er ging. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Jürgen wusste, dass ich momentan nicht damit umgehen konnte, ihn in meiner Nähe zu haben. Aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte ich wie eine normale Studentin wirken und Jürgen kannte einfach zu viele meiner Peinlichkeiten. Generell war es mir nicht unangenehm und ich konnte wirklich damit umgehen, wenn Jürgen irgendeinen Kommentar über einen meiner Lisa-Momente abgab, aber vor Rokko? Nein, dass ging nicht. Ich wurde doch schon ohne einen wirklich triftigen Grund rot, wie sollte das dann mit Jürgen in der Nähe aussehen? Ich dankte Jürgen wirklich von ganzem Herzen, dass er mir die rote, vor sich hinstammelnde Lisa erspart hatte und nahm mir vor, ihm etwas ganz besonderes zu Weihnachten zu schenken.  
Also, Jürgen war weg und wir begannen uns zu unterhalten. Nicht einfach nur Smalltalk..gut, am Anfang war es wirklich das typische Woher kommst du?, Studierst du? Ja? Wo? usw.. So erfuhr ich, dass Rokko ursprünglich aus Pinneberg kam, aber seit einigen Jahren in Berlin wohnte und an der „Berliner Technischen Kunstschule" Kommunikationsdesign studierte. Er erzählte von seinem Studium in den buntesten Farben, wie toll es war nun schon im 5. Semester zu sein in dem sie nun auch immer öfter mit führenden Werbeagenturen zusammenarbeiten würden. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der so leidenschaftlich über sein Studium redete. Die meisten meiner Kommilitonen machten sich nur darüber Gedanken, wie viel sie wohl mal verdienen würden und das, obwohl wir alle erst im ersten Semester waren. „Du denkst jetzt bestimmt, „Was ist das für ein Angeber, redet die ganze Zeit nur über Werbung und so'n Zeug"." sagte Rokko plötzlich. Ich schüttelte nur schüchtern mit dem Kopf und verneinte seine Aussage. Es war eher das Gegenteil. Ich war fasziniert, fasziniert von seiner Leidenschaft. „So, damit ich meiner lieben Mutter beweisen kann, dass ihre Erziehung gefruchtet hat: „Was studierst du eigentlich? Du hast bisher nur gesagt, dass du an der HU _(Anmerkung des Autors: mit HU ist die Humboldt-Universität gemeint)_ studierst." „BWL mit Nebenfach Mathe. Also bestimmt nicht so interessant wie dein Studium." erwiderte ich. Ich meine, die meisten Leute finden BWL wirklich langweilig, das weiß ich und da war so jemand wie Rokko mit Sicherheit keine Ausnahme. Doch er überraschte mich mit wirklichem Interesse an meiner Studienwahl. „Hey Lisa, hast du mir grad zugehört?" fragte er plötzlich. Na toll, ich war wieder einmal so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich seine Frage nicht mitbekommen hatte. Dabei passierte mir doch sowas sonst nur in der S-Bahn. „Ähh..nein...ich mein...also,nein hab ich nicht.'Tschuldigung." antwortete ich rotwerdend. Da war sie wieder die rotwerdende, schüchterne Lisa, die ich doch grad vor Rokko verbergen wollte. „Ich hab gefragt, warum du BWL studierst, wenn du es so langweilig findest." sagte Rokko mit seinem schiefen Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er es mit diesem Lächeln immer wieder schaffen würde mich aus der Reserve zu locken und mich meine Schüchternheit vergessen zu lassen. „Nein...also nein,das meinte ich gar nicht." begann ich stotternd. „Ich meinte damit nur, dass die Meisten BWL ziemlich langweilig finden und dann auch noch Mathe dazu. Ich mein, die Meisten sind froh, wenn sie nach dem Abi nichts mehr mit Mathe zu tun haben. Also für die Meisten sind BWL und Mathe nichts was sie freiwillig studieren würden. Tja..ähm..und ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, dass du genau zu dieser Gruppe gehörst, also, dass du BWL langweilig findest." Woher kam denn das? Woher dieser Mut meine Meinung zu sagen und dann auch noch einem Wildfremden. Ich wurde noch nicht einmal rot. Bei Yvonne und Jürgen hatte ich damit keine Probleme, obwohl ich häufig auch bei Yvonne den einen oder anderen Kommentar für mich behielt. Doch Rokko überraschte mich, er zeigte wirkliches Interesse. „Okay, du hast Recht. Ich finde BWL und Mathe wirklich nicht gerade interessant, aber ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was du daran so toll findest." „Weißt du, ich hatte schon immer ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis zu Zahlen. In der Schule war mein Lieblingsfach immer Mathe gewesen und alles, was damit zu tun hatte. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, dass dich in der Mathematik nichts unerwartetes begegnet. Du kannst alles erklären, selbst wenn es mal keine Lösung gibt. Außerdem..." und auf einmal, war ich es, die leidenschaftlich über ihr Studium redete. Aus einem Grund, den ich damals nicht verstand. Woher kam dieses Selbstbewusstsein, dass ich einmal aussprach, was mich wirklich bewegte? Heute weiß ich, dass es wirklich an Rokko lag. Es war seine Art, sich für die Menschen um ihn herum zu interessieren. Dabei war es ihm egal, wie sie aussahen oder ob sie Geld hatten. Ihm war es einfach nur wichtig, dass sie authentisch waren, sich nicht verstellten. Denn wie ich bald feststellen sollte, wurde er schon damals von seinen Dozenten als zukünftiger Werbekomet gehandelt. Dadurch wollten natürlich alle mit ihm befreundet sein, um auch etwas von dem Wohlwollen der Dozenten abzubekommen. Daher kam eben auch das Interesse an jemanden unscheinbarem wie mir, denn anscheinend kam es so rüber, dass es mir egal sei, was er über mich und mein Studium dachte. In Wirklichkeit stimmte das natürlich nicht, sonst wäre es mir mit Sicherheit egal gewesen, ob Jürgen noch bei uns wäre oder nicht. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er mich schon damals irgendwie faszinierend fand, auch wenn er es erst sehr viel später bemerkte, wie er mir einmal verriet.  
Nach meiner kleinen Rede über mein Studium erwiderte Rokko nur: „Ich find's toll, wenn jemand so ein Verhältnis zu Zahlen hat. Ich hab immer in allem versagt, was mit Zahlen zu tun hatte. Dafür hab ich immer gern gezeichnet. Manchmal hab ich mir sogar ausgedacht, wie ich irgendeine Werbung im Fernsehen oder in 'ner Zeitschrift machen würde." Wir hatten uns in der Zwischenzeit an die Bar gesetzt und unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche. Ich vergaß wirklich wo ich mich befand und das ich ihn erst heute kennengelernt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Rokko genauso ging, denn plötzlich sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf „Ach du Scheiße, ist es wirklich schon um 1?". Ich guckte auf meine Uhr, nickte und fragte was mit ihm los sei. „Ich hätte schon vor 'ner ganzen Weile losgemusst. Ich war schon vor einer Stunde verabredet. Mist! Jetzt wird sie mir vorhalten, dass ich immer zu spät komme!" er verabschiedete sich noch kurz mit einem „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss wirklich los. Tschüss, vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder." und dann war er verschwunden. Ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er „sie" gesagt hatte und wer „sie" wohl war. War ich vielleicht nur irgendein ein Zeitvertreib gewesen? Schließlich meinte er ja vorhin, dass er nur 'nen Freund begleitet hatte, der hier nicht allein hingehen wollte. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?  
Woher sollte ich denn ahnen können, dass das Schicksal noch so einiges für Rokko und mich geplant hatte und wir uns durch einen sehr seltenen Zufall bald wieder begegnen sollten.


End file.
